March 30, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:48 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:54 Chrisgaff elo 5:55 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:57 Chrisgaff Hey 6:14 Flower1470 where do you find these horrid avatars 6:15 Chrisgaff Youtube videos. :P 6:15 Flower1470 of course 6:16 Chrisgaff Oh stop. :P 6:17 Flower1470 YT is the source of all horribleness well, most of it 6:18 Chrisgaff But you've gotta admit, it's funny as heck. 6:19 Flower1470 maybe Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:24 Dragonian King HAI GUISE 6:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:24 Dragonian King how are things today 6:26 Flower1470 Personally, everything was going pretty well up until a half hour ago oh before i forget Peep wants me to show you both a thing 6:27 Dragonian King what what what should i be worried 6:27 Flower1470 possibly no im jk 6:28 Dragonian King lol 6:28 Flower1470 Well she wont be on tonight 6:28 Chrisgaff Hey silly 6:28 Dragonian King hi chris 6:28 Flower1470 She made a new background and wants to know what you guys think http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Wikibackground4_zpsc423c40a.png 6:29 Chrisgaff That's cool 6:29 Dragonian King ugh loooooad 6:29 Flower1470 lol 6:31 Dragonian King PHOTOBUCKET WHY 6:32 Flower1470 Is it rebelling 6:33 Dragonian King finally i likes (yes) I SEE A PEAR JELLY BELLY i love those 6:33 Flower1470 :rofl: Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:54 Dragonian King uhhhhhhhhhh brb 5:55 Flower1470 thats what i thought. 6:01 Dragonian King back i really dont have any good reasons HOWEVER i have a suggestion if you want to hear it 6:02 Flower1470 I always like suggestions lol 6:03 Dragonian King https://kiwiirc.com/client https://kiwiirc.com/ <-- about it and stuff what do you think 6:07 Flower1470 If you're willing to figure it out/set it up, I'm okay with it. 6:08 Dragonian King it's actually not that hard to set up its literally a few clicks 6:09 Flower1470 then you do it and tell me how to join 6:10 Dragonian King okay so go to the first link i gave you then in the nickname put in whatever you want your name to be Flower1470, Lily, whatever then in the channel section put #TAWWChat i can help you make an account too if you want okay so to make an account just go into the chat and type: /msg NickServ REGISTER passwordgoeshere email@email.com then you just have to go into your email and confirm it 6:22 Flower1470 pretty simple I forgot how much info can be found with just an ip address 6:25 Dragonian King yeah kiwi doesnt show them so thats why i like it oh wait it does unless you have an account 6:26 Flower1470 are you sure 6:26 Dragonian King yeah 6:26 Flower1470 I clicked my info button and it was right there lol 6:26 Dragonian King i think? uhhh refresh the page ... WOW i feel so stupid it shows your IP twice but kiwi only blocks the second one to hide the first one you need a cloak (facepalm) i totally forgot that 6:27 Flower1470 nw lol 6:28 Dragonian King i think you can get a cloak by typing /join #freenode and asking for oen one* 6:28 Flower1470 no i must give my stalkers something XD 6:29 Dragonian King lol 6:29 Flower1470 Chris are you joining I'll tell Peep about this tomorrow I like this idea 6:29 Chrisgaff Sure, I'll join 6:30 Dragonian King it's a very nice doohicky and its actually a chat so its better than wikia's 6:30 Flower1470 I wonder if it'll give Peep problems since we have the same ip 6:30 Dragonian King nah you can have multiple windows open at once so its not an issue 6:31 Flower1470 okie 6:32 Chrisgaff What's the channel it should be on> *? 6:32 Flower1470 #TAWWChat 6:34 Dragonian King good gravy signing up that account took way longer than it should have 6:41 Chrisgaff Ok Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:49 Flower1470 i lost the chat log darn it 6:50 Dragonian King ooo i have some chris has more 6:51 Flower1470 i saved part of it up to 6:33 Dragonian King finally i likes (yes) I SEE A PEAR JELLY BELLY i love those 6:33 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:52 Dragonian King thats more than i have lol oh wait Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:54 Flower1470 ooo wb 6:54 Dragonian King wb Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:55 Dragonian King ooo 6:56 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:03 Chrisgaff Chat crashed 7:03 Flower1470 wb 7:03 Chrisgaff Ty 7:05 Dragonian King wb 7:05 Chrisgaff The kiwi chat crashed too 7:22 Flower1470 GUYS GUYS I EARNED THE WIKI UNIVERSE BADGE ON THE OTHER WIKI 7:23 Dragonian King whats that :O OH THAT congrats!!! :D 7:23 Flower1470 I HAD TO CONTRIBUTE EVERYDAY FOR A YEAR AND I DID IT IM THIRD ON THE LEADERBOARD NOW 7:24 Dragonian King (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) (stickman) STICKMAN PARTY 7:24 Flower1470 YAY 7:25 Chrisgaff Congrats Lil :) :Applause: :Clap: There. XD 7:26 Flower1470 :P im so happy i didnt think id make a whole year 7:31 Dragonian King or you'd do like 364 edits and then "OH NO I FORGOT TO EDIT YESTERDAY" 364 days* 7:31 Flower1470 Thats why i did it tonight and not tomorrow LOL 7:32 Chrisgaff :P \ 7:33 Flower1470 bc i know i probably wont be editing for another year so it was now or never 7:36 Dragonian King lol lily what happens to RCM when you leave TTK can i take over? :D 7:36 Flower1470 maybe i might not give it just to you or maybe i will and you can coordinate with others IDk TTK is on its way out anyways so yeah im not sure yet :P 7:38 Dragonian King ooo at least it's not going down as fast as TTH did jeesh 7:38 Flower1470 true 7:39 Dragonian King that was like TT is closing BOOOOOOOOOM 7:39 Flower1470 yup 7:39 Dragonian King actually TTH was pretty bad before they announced that 7:39 Flower1470 They were always bad 7:40 Dragonian King im glad i wasnt on much lol 7:40 Flower1470 It was good when I first joined. Lots of nice people. Respectable staff. No trolls. But once TT started going downhill, Hall did too. 7:42 Dragonian King i'm hungry 7:43 Flower1470 oh. i should've shared some of my ice cream with you sorry 7:44 Dragonian King thats okay i have pretzels lily 7:46 Flower1470 what 7:46 Dragonian King DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN COME ON LETS GO AND PLAY I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE jk 7:47 Flower1470 go away And you've never seen Frozen? 7:48 Dragonian King ok nope 7:48 Flower1470 geez 7:49 Dragonian King but its kind of hard to avoid the songs :P 7:50 Flower1470 I FOUND AN ADORABLE CASHEW https://31.media.tumblr.com/dac43afe613ab3df5dfed7505541d97e/tumblr_n38tm3aNv11r44z0ho2_1280.jpg 7:58 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl. 7:58 Flower1470 ttyl 7:59 Dragonian King byeeee Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:00 Dragonian King ooo 8:33 Flower1470 . 8:39 Dragonian King . 8:44 Flower1470 Silly, can you get as much of the chat log as you can and post it? 8:49 Dragonian King kie okie* after that i gtg byeeeeee 9:49 Dragonian King kie okie* after that i gtg byeeeeee done bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014